Redhead and Blondie?
by Ever1234ELMO
Summary: Find out how these two meet. And who is stalking Clary...*i suck at this..just read and review*
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer:i dont own anything but a copy of the books and my evil plans for this story:)**

3-third person

Clary Fray was currently sitting in the grass at Central Park with her best friend, Simon Lewis.

"I'd fight Jackie Chan and Chuck Norris if it means I could be with you,Clarissa" Simon said, knowing just how that fight would turn out.

"How would that mean you staying with me? They'd kick your butt in two seconds flat." Clary said, already picturing the fight between the two masters at fighting and her dorky best friend. Simon just glared at her. The pair started cracking up laughing.

.../3

3-third person

Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood, and Isabelle Lightwood were walking through Central Park to get lunch at Taki's when Jace saw her. Firey red hair laughing with someone Jace thought resembled a weasal. The redhead was laying on the ground laughing and weasal was glaring at her but laughing at the same time. They were an odd pair. The three teens looked each other before Isabelle ran off to swing.

"Izzy! Come on, I'm starving! I can hear the food calling my name." Jace yelled after her, walking at a normal past the redhead and wesal who weren't laughing anymore.

"Jace...please can't we live a little? I wanna swing and don't deny you wanna know who the girl is." Isabelle whisphered when Jace got close enough. Alec was walking around the lake, looking as if he wanted Nessie to come up and eat him.

Jace looked at Isabelle and then at Alec. "An hour" was all he said. Isabelle smirk and hugged her brother.

.../3

3-Unknown

He was always watching her. The girl with the firey red hair, just like her moms. He stayed in the shadows. Silently. Waiting. Watching. Listening. That Wayland boy showed too much interst in the girl. If he thought for one second he'd get her when she was alive...he was wrong.

.../3

3-Thirid Person

Jace Wayland did want to know the girl. Odd thing was she looked like someone he used to know...but she died along time ago. So, who was the girl? "Clary! Stop staring at the blonde kid" Jace turned to see the redhead blush bright red. Clary. _Where have I heard the name before_,Jace thought. Probaly when his foster mom was talking about an old friend(Yup, foster meaning Alec and Isabelle aren't related but they might as well be). "I wasnt lokking at him, thank you very much. I was looking at the water"Clary said, glaring at her friend.

3- Unknown

SHE WILL BE MINE!

**A/N...what a creeper...lol...i know it sucks...but Review? Please? **


	2. Chapter 2

Third person  
>Clary and Simon turned to look at Jace. Clary could think of ways to discribe the blonde shadowhunter. Angelic. Beautiful. With his golden curly locks and amazing honey gold eyes...he could brake hearts world how he acts came into play. Jace could be sweet but most of the time was a sarcastic know-it-all who most hated. But Clary saw though it to his sweet side. They all knew each other but the blonde shadowhunter wouldn't remember them. Clary just couldnt believe he was alive. Simon,on the other hand, looked disappointed that Jace was alive. Clary just wanted to hold her Jace. To kiss her Jace. To tell him she loves him. To hear him say it back.<p>

Unknown  
>Ahhh...Jace...I thought i killed him. Though every thinks im dead...but they'll see then im going to kill my 'little brother' and that redhead sister of mine. And than all will be well.<p>

Third person  
>Jace Wayland sat on the slide in Central Park, thinking of who this mundane was. She was beautiful- but not as beautiful as me,Jace thought. Jace must have seen her somewhere before. As, Clary looked up at Jace and met his golden eyes,Jace could feel old memorys pushing to get back. Clarys bright green eyes seemed all to familar to Jace. And her bright fire red hair seem to spark something in the back of his mind. But all too soon Clary turned away and faced weasal boy again. "What does he have that I don't?" Jace mummbled under his breath. Clary stands and grabs weasal boys hand.<p>

Unknown  
>That was close...can't let that happen again!<p>

**A/N i know...its short... i type it on my blackberry than sent it to my email than on to here! :) still sucky and a little rough around the details but...btw i own nothing**


End file.
